I Love You Dad
by Ovieee
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah duda beranak satu dan 'mainan'nya. CHANKAI Slight litle ChanBaek. pedo!Chanyeol kid!Kai slave!Baekhyun. Keep luv ofc! DLDR! rnr juseyo


**Title: I Love You Dad**

 **Cast: Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Jongin**

 **Main: ChanBaeKai**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Idk**

 **Warn: Just oneshot, maniak and pedo!Chanyeol, kid!Jongin, a slave!Baekhyun, Mature of course**

 **Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah duda beranak satu dan 'mainan'nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cpkh.. Mmm"

"Nghh"

 _Ting Tong_

"Ngghh Da-d.."

"Hmm"

 _Ting Tong_

"Ada—mmhh.. Adaorang"

"Mmm.."

Ting Tong

 _ **Cpkh!**_

"Awww.. Kenapa menjewerku baby?"

"Daddy tidak mendengarkan, ada orang dad"

 _Ting Tong_

Yang lebih tua mengerang mendengar bel rumahnya. Dalam hati mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah berani mengusik aktivitasnya dan harus mendapat jeweran dari anak tunggalnya.

 _Uh?_

 _Bingung?_

Begini. Kenalkan, yang lebih tua itu namanya Chanyeol Park, seorang manager di cabang perusahaan tambang yang mengkepalai di daerahnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil baby oleh Chanyeol itu adalah anaknya, Jongin Park. Seorang siswa sekolah dasar yang menjejak tingkat dua. Dan jika kalian tidak tahu apa aktivitas mereka, biar dikasih tau. Mereka sedang memakan bibir satu samalain yang dalam artian adalah bercumbu. Kenapa bisa? Kita tanyakan saja pada yang paling tua nanti.

 _Ting Tong_

Chanyeol tidak bergeming ditempatnya dengan anaknya-Jongin- yangmasih berada dipangkuannya. Jongin yang menyadari kalau ayahnya tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, iapun mengambil inisiatif untuk membukanya.

"Biar Jongin yang buka" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya—karena ia juga tahu kalau ayahnya tidak akan menjawab- ia melajukan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu apartmen milik ayahnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini batin hati kecil bocah itu. Tanpa melihat layar intercom, Jongin langsung membukakan pintunya.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Anyeong haseyo" Jongin memperhatikan noona cantik dihadapannya dengan pandangan lugu. Bingung dengannya, siapa dia? "Hai adik kecil, _Mast_ —maksudku, Tuan Chanyeolnya ada?" Jongin mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali kala mendengar suara itu membelai indra pendengarannya.

Dan dirinya segera tersadar setelah mendengar deheman dari orang didepannya. "U-umm.. Maaf noona, noona siapa ya?" Kening Jongin berkerut kala mendengar kekehan kecil dari orang didepannya. Kenapa noona ini malah tertawa?

"Aku temannya. Dan maaf, aku bukan perempuan, aku laki-laki" Jongin kembali mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mendengar penuturan itu. Dan tak lama—

"Siapa yang datang baby?" Terdengar teriakan ayahnya dari ruang tengah. Membuat Jongin sendiri terkesiap dan segera menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk lalu berjalan menuju ayahnya yang duduk di sofa setelah menutup pintu yang otomatis akan terkunci itu.

"Baby?" Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan lagi karena Jongin yang tak menjawabnya, Chanyeol langsung terdiam saat tahu siapa yang datang. "Baekhyun?"

"Selamat malam Tuan, maaf mengganggu, tapi tadi sore anda memintaku untuk datang malam ini" Dan Chanyeol menyeringai setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daddy?" Jongin memanggil ayahnya yang sedang _memakan_ bibir—yang Jongin ketahui- temannya. Bibir bervolume Jongin mengerucut saat sang ayah yang tidak merespon bahkan semakin memperdalam mulutnya untuk memakan bibir lelaki itu.

"Anghhh Chan—"

" _Say Master Slave_!"

"Mhhh _Masterhh_ "

" _Yes_?"

" _Fasterhh_ ~" Bibir Jongin semakin mengerucut bahkan wajahnya bertekuk masam kala mendengar suara desahan itu. Entah kenapa dirinya sakit hati kala melihat ayahnya yang memakan bibir orang lain bahkan memasuki pisangnya kedalam lubang lelaki itu.

Jongin tidak suka.

Dan ia juga _ingin_.

"Daddy!" Berhasil, Jongin tersenyum puas melihatnya. Melihat ayahnya yang melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun sendiri sekarang tengah berusaha melepaskan tautan bagian bawahnya, ia panik kala Jongin memergokinya seperti ini bersama _Master_ -nya. Ia tidak mungkin meracuni pikiran anak kecil kan? Oh ketahuilah Baekhyun, Jongin bahkan pernah merasakannya. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil karena Chanyeol yang menahan pinggangnya untuk tidak bergerak yang malah jika ia bergerak maka pisang Chanyeol akan keluar-masuk pada lubangnya.

"Ada apa baby? Apa pekerjaan sekolahmu sudah selesai?" Jongin mendekat dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Jongin marah sama Daddy!" Geramnya dengan suara rendah, yang malah terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, takut akan amukan anak dari masternya. "Kenapa Daddy memakan bibirnya. Jongin kan juga mauu!" Jongin memekik nyaring. Ia tidak tahan melihat ayahnya yang _memakan_ bibir orang lain. Ia ingin ayahnya hanya _memakan_ bibirnya saja, bukan siapa-siapa.

Ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang? Ia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut. Membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu. "Pasti rasanya enak kan Hyung!? Iyakan!?" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk kearah tautan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah, tanpa memandang apa yang ditunjuk Jongin juga ia tahu apa yang temgah ditunjuk anak tingkat dua sekolah dasar itu. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada bocah kecil.

"Kenapa berpaling! Jongin bertanya. Rasanya enak-kan!?" Jongin mengguncang tangan Baekhyun dan ia pun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum bocah ini kembali mempertanyakan hal ini. Kenapa masternya juga tidak menyuruh anaknya masuk kembali kekamar dan malah membiarkannya disini. Suruh tidur kek atau kerjakan perkerjaan rumah lagi didalam sana.

"Daddy~ Jongin juga mauu~" Kali ini Jongin merengek pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu Daddy sampai ini selesai oke?" Baekhyun membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelum melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sumringah. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun tidak tahu keadaan sekitar lagi selain menikmati permainan indah Chanyeol yang menusuk-nusukkan pisangnya pada lubang Baekhyun dengan brutal. Ditambah Jongin yang memperhatikan mereka, berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **CROOT**_

"Aangghhh..." Desahan dan erangan menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan, membuat semyuman Jongin semakin lebar melihatnya. Yang berarti permainan mereka selesai, benar kan.

"Sekarang giliran Jongin!" Jongin melompat-lompat disebelah ayahnya yang sedang menikmati pasca orgasme, memejamkan mata dengan kepala mendongak. Jongin mengabaikan wajahnya yang sedikit kotor karena terkena cipratan cairan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya kala merasakan dorongan pada lengannya, Jongin yang mendorong-dorongnya—menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera turun. Baekhyun yang paham pun dengan perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan tautannya.

 _ **PLOOP**_

"Woahh nyaring!" Baekhyun melirik Jongin, apakah anak ini memang disengajai Chanyeol melihat aktivitas mereka? Tapi untuk apa?

"Tapi kenapa yang keluar hanya sedikit?" Jongin menengok-nengok kearah selangkangan Baekhyun yang salah tingkah sendiri dengan kelakuannya. "Kalau Jongin kenapa banyak sekali?" Ia menggerutu sendiri dengan pandangan yang masih memperhatikan selangkangan Baekhyun yang berceceran sperma Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kau Jongin benar?" Jongin mengerjabkan matanya berulang kala mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Iya aku Jongin, kenapa Hyung?" Baekhyun menarik napas sembari mencoba membalut tubuhnya dengan kain tipis yang menutupi area tautannya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang tidur, Jongin lihat kan. Ayahmu sedang butuh istirahat" Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Namun Jongin malah merengut, tak suka dengan suruhan Baekhyun yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh tidur.

"Tidak mau! Jongin belum _memakan_ bibir Daddy" Jongun bergerak cepat lalu menaiki ayahnya dan duduk dipangkuannya dengan pisang Chanyeol yang masih terbebas, Jongin mendaratkan bokongnya tepat didepan pisang yang besar itu.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tidak menyangka akan sifat Jongin yang ternyata tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mengambil bajunya yang berceceran dilantai.

"Mau kemana kau?" Gerakan Baekhyun yang sedang memasang _underwearnya_ terhenti saat mendengar suara berat itu. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan siapa kau yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Kau Baekhyun, aku bertanya padamu" Baekhyun terperanjat kala mendengar suara itu lagi, ternyata _master_ -nya berbicara padanya walaupun dengan mata tertutup.

"Pulang?" Baekhyun menjawab ragu.

"Tidak tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum ini berakhir" Baekhyun mengernyit, bukankan mereka sudah sama-sama mencapai orgasme, kenapa Chanyeol berkata belum selesai?

"Tuan—"

"Tak ada bantahan Baek" Baiklah, kalau begini ceritanya Baekhyun tidak akan bisa pulang selain esok pagi.

"Baik, anda ingin bermain dimana?"

"Dikamar" Chanyeol berujar mantap, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Jongin yang sedang menyusu pada Chanyeol.

"Jongin? Apa perlu aku menidurkannya terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang ia kira sudah akan berlarut ke alam mimpi.

"Nah justru itu, kita yang akan menidurinya malam ini" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa saja lagi terhenti secara spontan.

"Maksud anda?"

" _Threesome_ "

 **.**

 **.**

"Annghh Daddy~" Jongin menggeliat pelan karena ayahnya sedang mengerjai telinganya. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, dengan dua orang sekaligus yang memberikannya servis, tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak berbalut apa-apa. Ayahnya disebelah kanan dan lelaki bernama Baekhyun tadi disebelah kirinya, sedang menghisap-hisap puting kecil milik Jongin. "Daddy~"

" _Yes_ baby?"

"Mmhh, Baekhyung terus isap lagi _aangg_.." Telapak kecil Jongin meremas surai Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, melihat anaknya yang seperti ini entah kenapa membuatnya senang. Ia senang melihat Jongin menyukai dan menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya okey?" Chanyeol memposisikan dua jarinya didepan pintu masuk Jongin.

"A-anmhhh Daddy.." Jongin berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tidak terlalu nyaring saat jari-jari besar ayahnya mencoba memasukinya, namun sayang usahanya gagal. Yang ada desaham Jongin semakin tak terkendali.

Uh, lubangnya gatal, bukan sakit yang ia rasakan, malah ia ingin ayahnya menghentak jarinya dengan keras dibawah sana. "Dad, jangan lambat-lambat..."

 **JLEBB**

"Ack! Ammhh" Jongin memekik tertahan merasakan itu, sungguh, lubangnya terasa sangat penuh bahkan itu masih jari Chanyeol, belum pisangnya yang masuk.

"Ohmm terus dad, l-lagihh ahhh.. A-mmmh" desahannya terhenti kala Baekhyun melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Kembali, Jongin pasrah.

"D-daddy..." Oh peringatan pertama, Chanyeol menyeringai ditempatnya, dengan segera ia mempercepat tusukan jarinya pada lubang Jongin. Membuat anak itu mendesah keenakan.

"Ouh Dad.." Peringatan kedua, precum mulai membanjiri penis kecil anaknya yang tegang serta bergetar akibat tusukannya.

"Dad Jongin ingin—" Perungatan terakhir, Chanyeol segera menutup jalan keluar orgasme putra kecilnya. Membuat anak itu segera berteriak karena kesal pada ayahnya yang mengulangi kejadian kemarin malam. Bagian ini yang tidak ia suka, pisang kecilnya terasa sakit karena ayahnya yang menutupi lubang kecil diujungnya itu. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memberikan usapan saliva pada seluruh tubuh Jongin sampai terjengkat mendengarnya. "Hiks..." Chanyeol terkesiap, selama ini anaknya tidak pernah menangis disela kegiatan intim mereka, bahkan saat Chanyeol memasukkan penis-nya pun, Jongin tidak menangis. "H-Hiks—Aaaahhhhhh" Setelahnya mendesah karena akhirnya ayahnya melepaskan juga.

 **BRUKK**

"Maaf, maafkan Daddy yang sudah membuatmu menangis sayang" Chanyeol menindihi tubuh anaknya, tidak sepenuhnya memang ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jongin yang nampak sembab padahal baru sebentar menangis. "Maafkan Daddy" Chanyeol memberikan ciuman bertubi-nya pada wajah Jongin. Membuat anak itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya lalu memerangkap wajah ayahnya dengan telapak mungilnya.

"Tidak apa Dad, Jongin hanya tidak suka Daddy melakukan cara itu. Daddy tidak tahu rasanya, sakit Dad" Jongin mengadu dengan kontak mata yang tidak terlepas dari ayahnya. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili sekarang, membuat Chanyeol gemas lalu mencium anaknya.

Chanyeol bangkit, Jongin yang berada pada kukungan ayahnya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ayahnya berbicara pada temannya.

"Baek, kau bisa pulang. Maaf untuk malam ini yang menambah waktumu. Tenang saja, akan aku bayar semuanya melalui rekeningmu" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu menghapus jarak mereka.

 _ **Cup**_

Baekhyun mengecupnya, salam perpisahan. Sudah biasa, antara master dan mainannya.

"Kalau begitu saya izin permisi Tuan" Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya kilat lalu berlalu dari sana. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu berkata "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia siapa Dad?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu, menatap anaknya yang memandangnya penasaran. Jongin memang belum menanyakan perihal ini pada ayahnya, dan masih mempercayai Baekhyun yang berkata bahwa ia dan ayahnya hanya berteman. Tapi Jongin kurang percaya pada kata-kata Baekhyun, masa ia ada teman yang memakan bibir satu sama lain. Uh, sadarlah Jongin bahkan posisimu tidak lebih mengintungkan. Sebagai anak kandung Chanyeol dan kau malah bercinta dengan ayahmu sendiri. Ck.

"Dia teman Daddy" Chanyeol kembali menurunkan tubuhnya hingga seperti tadi, menatap wajah anaknya dari dekat.

"Uh, Jongin tidak percaya" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. "Mana ada teman yang memakan bibir satu sama lain" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar gerutuan anaknya.

"Jadi, anak appa yang manis ini cemburu eoh?" Chanyeol menyingkap poni Jongin hingga dahi-nya kelihatan.

"Cemburu? Tidak! Ih Daddy narsis!" Jongin bersendekap dengan pandangan membuang muka. Chanyeol sendiri terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi gembil sang anak.

"Baiklah, Daddy narsis. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" Jongin menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar, tanpa memunggu waktu yang lama ia langsung menangkupkan tangan munglinya ke wajah ayahnya.

"Mmm.." Jongin menggumam saat bibir besar Chanyeol memenuhi permukaan bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol memakan habis bibir putra tunggalnya, memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, menghisapnya, mengemutnya, memasukkan lidahnya, mengakses goa kecil tersebut sampai dagunya basah akan saliva yang entah milik siapa.

"Mmhh Dad-" Jongin kembali berguman saat merasakan telapak besar menyapu tubuh bagian depannya yang polos tanpa apapun. Bibir Chanyeol tetap ditempatnya, memakan bibir Jongin.

 **SRETT**

Dengan tak sabaran, Chanyeol bangkit untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Jongin tetap diam ditempatnya, memperhatikan ayah yang paling disayanginya itu dengan pandangan sayu, wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Dadanya yang kecil naik-turun membuat kepala Chanyeol pening bukan main kala melihat puting mungil yang mencuat itu.

"Ha-aanggh Daddy..." Jongin mengerang ketika ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba melahap putingnya. Tangannya menjambak kuat rambut Chanyeol yang bagi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sakit.

Mulut Chanyeol memakan, mengulum, menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap kuat dada anaknya seakan-akan dada itu pasti mengeluarkab sesuatu.

"Anngg... Dad-dy.." Chanyeol merasakan dadanya yang basah, ia mengangkat wajahnya, melepaskan puting itu lalu menatap anaknya yang dalam keadaan pasrah. Ia tatap dadanya yang mengkilat akibat cairan Jongin yang masih bening-mengingat anak itu belum akil baligh. Mengambil cairannya, Chanyeol mengusapkan cairan itu pada lubang anal Jongin. Ia dapat merasakan Jongin yang terkesiap akibat ulahnya, namun tak lama, Jongin mengejang, merasakan jari Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya.

Ia sudah biasa padahal, tadi Chanyeol juga sempat membobol lubangnya kan? Mereka melakukannya dua kali—bisa juga tiga kali- dalam seminggu. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin tetap merasakan sakit kala ayahnya memasukkan sesuatu kedalam dirinya.

"Rileks sayang" Jongin menurut, mencoba menarik napas ditengah-tengah kegiatan Chanyeol yang membobol dirinya.

"Ha-aahhh! Daddy ammh!" Jongin seketika menjerit keenakan saat ayahnya menggerakkan jarinya dengan brutal yang sukses menghantam titik terdalamnya berulang-ulang. Dan tak lama Jongin kembali menyemburkan cairan beningnya, meleleh ke jari Chanyeol yang masih bersarang dilubangnya.

"Ahh Dad"

"Ya sayang?" Jongin menatap ayahnya, menggapai-gapai, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekat yang tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati mendekatinya.

"Malam ini Jongin ingin diatas Daddy" Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah sempurna setelah mengatakan itu. Menambah kesan imutnya dimata Chanyeol. Tak tahan, ia tersenyum dan tentu saja membolehkan permintaan anaknya.

"Tapi duduk saja oke?" Jongin mengangguk malu malu. Chanyeol jadi tambah gemas, dengan perasaan bahagianya itu, Chanyeol mencium pipi anaknya dengan dalam.

Perlahan, ia membangunkan tubuh anaknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan sigap, Jongin memeluk tubuh ayahnya agar tidak terjatuh—karena tidak mungkin ia merangkul leher ayahnya, ingat ukuran tubuh mereka.

Merasa ayahnya yang tidak bergerak, Jongin mengangkat sedikit bokongnya hingga batang tegak yang keras milik ayahnya berada didepan lubangnya. Ia menunduk, memandang batang ayahnya yang sangat besar itu, mengelusnya sebelum memasukkannya kelubang sendiri.

"Ha-anghhh Dad"Chanyeol hanya mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk tidak terburu-buru agar dirinya tidak merasa kesakitan. Jongin meneruskan pekerjaannya sampai seluruh batang Chanyeol masuk sempurna pada lubang mungilnya dengan sekali hentak membuat jari-jari kakinya melengkung lucu di antara pinggang Chanyeol—karena anak itu melingkarkan kakinya disana.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Jongin yang kepalanya bersender pada dadanya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menggerakkannya perlahan diiringi dengan desahan kecil yang membuat penis Chanyeol tambah membesar di lubang sempitnya.

"Hunggg Dad.." Erangnya karena merasakan kontraksi penis ayahnya.

Lalu Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, meloncat-loncat dipangkuan Chanyeol sembari mendongakkan kepala. Sungguh, penis ayahnya memang yang terbaik. Jongin menyukai ini, sangat. Dan ia tidak ingin sekalipun ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya layaknya wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Sudah cukup mengingat masa lalu dan hadapi yang ada, lewati yang akan terjadi karena lebih dari apapun Jongin merasa ayahnya sangat menyayangi dirinya dan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Ahh dad—mmphtt" Mulut Jongin terbungkam dengan lumatan Chanyeol. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol karena ayahnya itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bersedia bibirnya dikulum lebih lama oleh ayahnya. Ia merasakan bagian bawahnya yang muncrat-mucrat di perut ber-abs Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya malu, wajahnya memerah diantara hentakkannya dan juga ciumannya.

Jongin menggila, Jongin sangat suka ini. Ayahnya memang yang terbaik.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah senyaring-nyaringnya saat ayahnya memuncratkan lahar panasnya didalam diri Jongin, badannya melengkung kebelakang. Merasakan rasa panas itu menjalar-jalar didalamnya. Membiarkan ayahnya mengecupi seluruh permukaan lehernya.

"I Love You Dad" lirihnya sebelum jatuh tertidur dipelukan ayahnya sendiri. Tidak tahu kalau kalau ayahnya juga mengucapkan hal yang sama sebelum menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan bed cover di situ.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, belajar yang rajin, jangan nakal pada orang lain. Daddy menyayangimu" Jongin memeluk ayahnya setelah mendengar ayahnya berucap demikian.

"Aku juga menyayangi Daddy" Jongin menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir sang ayah yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

Sempat terjadi kecipak menggairahkan didalam mobil tersebut yang harus dihentikan oleh yang lebih tua karena tidak mau terbawa suasana dan ia harus bijak disini. Ia harus mentolerir kalau anaknya harus sekolah pagi ini dan ia mendapatkan wajah kecewa anaknya yang terlihat sangat lucu. Ia terkekeh lalu mengusap sudut bibir anaknya yang basah akibat ulah mereka berdua.

"Jongin harus sekolah dulu, nanti kita bisa melakukannya lain kali ya" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ayahnya. "Sekarang, masuk kelas nanti daddy jemput seperti biasa" Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat pergerakan anaknya yang menuruni mobil.

Ia tahu hubungan mereka ini sangatlah salah dan masih terlalu tabu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol terlalu menyayangi anak semata wayangnya. Ini berawal dari ibunya Jongin yang meminta berpisah darinya—yang entah apa alasannya- dan Jongin yang terlihat frustasi karena mengetahui ibunya yang tidak akan kembali padanya. Jongin berpikir ibunya tidak menyayangi dirinya, maka Chanyeol lah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menenangkan anaknya dari masa terpuruknya saat itu dengan mencium bibir anaknya. Dan Jongin yang merasa nyaman pun melakukan hal serupa—membalas ciuman Chanyeol- sampai Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menahan hasratnya karena Jongin, dan terjadilah hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi diantara mereka yang masih sedarah, bahkan darah daging sendiri.

Tapi, masa bodoh lah, yang penting anaknya bahagia dan dirinya juga tidak merasa bersalah pada anaknya yang terpuruk. Lagipula, siapa yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang ini, selain Baekhyun—slave-nya tentunya.

"I Love You Son"

Dan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Jongin didalam kelanya mengatakan hal yang sama seorang diri.

"I Love You Dad"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GYAAAA! Ovie gatau ini ff apaan.. FF ini tercipta gitu aja, aku frustasi dengan FF ku yang I'm Sorry karena gak dapat ide T.T**

 **Maaf buat kalian yang masih setia baca I'm Sorry nya Ovie, Ovie lagi gaada waktu buat nulis ff itu karena masih dalam masa pindahan—curcol dikit. Nanti kalau udah masa-masa sekolah, atau ada waktu luang, Ovie usahain buat update secepatnya. Dan, semoga suka sama ff yang super gaje ini ya XD**

 **Oke, Review juseyo~**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
